


RollerCoasters

by slytherinnugget7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to go to a muggle amusement park, turns out Draco may not be as Brave as he says he is.(This is posted on my Wattpad Harry potter Oneshot book under the username lucy-slytherin)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	RollerCoasters

Harry excitedly grabbed his boyfriend's hand leading him to the entrance of the amusement park "Dray you will love this" He exclaimed smiling brightly.

"I don't understand why you seem so interested in a park full of mechanical whatever they call it" Draco huffed begrudgingly letting himself get pulled. 

"It's called Rides, and you are going to love it. I went here with the Dursleys when I was five...They only let me ride when the security guards gave them weird looks for letting one ride, eat, and buy stuff and the other not" Harry Babbled out getting a bit quiet at the end as if stuck in a memory.

"Fine, but that's only because I know it's going to make you happy" Draco grumbled with a slightly upturned lip. Harry Beamed at him and brought him to the entrance of the park. 

"Tickets Please" The gruff sounding man grumbled, as he looked bored and annoyed...most likely because of the younger wailing kids. Harry pulled them out from his pockets and basically threw it at the guy giggling excitedly and swinging his and Draco's intertwined hands.

"Harry calm down you're acting as if this is your first time seeing Hogwarts or something" Draco murmured snorting lightly as he pulled down his and Harry's hands as who knows who they could accidentally smack with them.

The mn let them through and Harry almost immediately ran past the princesses and characters scattering the grounds of the entrance to all the rides and dragged Draco further into the park.

They stood in front of a ride called "Tea Cups of Wonderland" an attraction of multiple cups colored with black and red with roses and weird-looking characters. Harry quickly ran into the fast pass line giggling like Sirius had when he had gotten framed and arrested. 

They waited for 5 minutes and were able to jump into one of the teacups, it was a porcelain cup with the card guards painted all over. Draco scoffed quietly muttering that he could have just simply enlarged the teacups he had at home and made it ride-able. 

"Draco this is going to be the best day ever" Harry exclaimed cuddling close to his blond and angry boyfriend. 

The ride started and at first, was just a medium-paced ride slowly turning and moving, but then the ride started to speed up scaring the ever-living crap out of Draco who was trying to act nonchalant. 

"Why the bloody merlin did it speed up!" he squealed out clinging to his excited puppy of a boyfriend. 

"That's the point of the ride Draco" Harry yelled out as the ride once again sped up. Draco clung to harry desperately trying not to fall, not realizing that he had his seatbelt on.

as soon as the ride was done, once again harry pulled a terrified Draco to another part of the park where most of the bigger rides were, Draco groaned looking at the almost 80-degree drop that the rollercoaster Harry was heading over to had.

"This is the biggest coaster in the park! We should ride it before the many other people start heading over here" Harry excitedly rambled continuing to pull Draco to the entrance of the attraction. 

They were able to line-up and waited for about 20 minutes, watching as the people who barded out showed and screamed at the fall. 

They got to the front of the line and Draco had gotten as pale as his hair "Are you sure this is gonna be fun" Draco murmured lightly clinging on to harry's shirt. 

"Of course it's fun! It's just like riding a broom...wait are you scared?" Harry teased looking at Draco teasingly.

"What of course not, a Malfoy is never scared! especially me!" He huffed out basically launching him and harry into the coaster seat.

Harry snickered lightly pulling Draco into a hug snuggling close to him. 

"We'll be BLASTING off soon, so please fasten your seatbelts and put all loose belongings in the bin closest to you" The man controlling the ride shouted. 

"You don't have anything loose right?" Harry whispered still snuggled as close as he possibly could. 

"even if I did we're magical Harry" Draco murmured shivering slightly.

"Blasting off in 3....2...1!" The man shouted as the ride started.

The ride went slowly up the mountain inching slowly and slowly to the tip.

"Isn't this supposed to be fast" Draco scoffed, trying to sound brave.

"3....2...1" harry slowly started to say confusing Draco a lot.

Before Draco could ask why he was counting the ride went roaring down. 

Draco screeched like a banshee clinging on to Harry's hand like he was the only thing that could protect him from the fall. 

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" Draco repeated over and over again breathing heavily. 

Draco closed his eyes for the rest of the ride breathing in and out as he repeated the same sentence as a mantra.

The ride came to a screeching halt and everyone started getting out of the ride. "Draco, Honey we can get out now" Harry whispered helping Draco unbuckle the seatbelt. 

This time instead of pulling Draco to another ride, Harry lead him to a mini cafe and grabbed a table. 

Harry helped Draco sit down and went to go grab some drinks for them both. 

Harry placed down a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and some character themed biscuits. 

"Draco I'm sorry I made you ride rides that you probably weren't comfortable with," Harry told him lightly pulling Draco's hand to cup the warm mug. 

"I'm fine just didn't expect such a drop" Draco whispered looking up at Harry who looked extremely guilty. 

They spent the rest of the day riding less fast rides like the haunted house, Shooting adventures, and eating food. 

They were heading home after the day they had when Harry leaned into Draco and casually murmured "You scream like a girl" 

Draco snarled pouting "I do not scream like a girl!", Draco let go of harry's hand glaring at him in a playful manner. 

"Well you sure do have a high pitched scream" Harry giggled grabbing Draco's hand again. 

"I wasn't screaming, potter" Draco huffed trying to pull his hand out of Harry's grip. 

"oh, so I'm potter now? wasn't it baby boy a day ago" Harry teased cuddling close to Draco.

Draco pouted muttering a soft "the point is that I didn't scream". 

"So what were you doing? Because I definitely heard a scream " Harry continued to tease looking up at Draco. 

"I was merely trying not to have a heart attack" Draco snapped playfully. 

"whatever babe" Harry laughed turning around and standing on his tippy toes giving Draco a little kiss.


End file.
